The Maua One
The Maua One (also known as ''Have A Spoopy Evening ''in the Dawn of Garbagé or just the Maua Tombstone) is one of the main flagships operated by Maua. The ship is interesting in the fact that it does not have any airfoils, meaning it cannot travel well in planets with atmospheres. The ship is used in mainly offensive attacks since it has six multi-purpose cannons that can fire Mk.IV particle-accelerated forward-firing expanding wireframe portal capable rapid-velocity peanuts as well as wireframe portals. It also has an array of engines it can use to reach almost any speed within nanoseconds. The engines are also capable of faster than light travel in some cases. Description Design and Appearance The Maua One is a flying replica of the tombstone of the first Maua. The tombstone itself is made from solid stone (mostly granite) making it extremely heavy and dense. In order to take off, the Maua One requires the help of four main engines in addition to eight other engines dedicated for takeoff, generating massive amounts of thrust. When taking off, the engines leave behind a Rice Krispie carpet as a form of eco-friendly exhaust. The only disadvantage is that this trail can be traced easily, but the tombstone will be gone by then. The ship also does not have landing wheels - instead, it uses a pillar stored in the hangar that raises it to an exit point where it then takes off. Structure The tombstone is made from one solid, polished piece of granite. It lacks control surfaces unlike the Mutcuf One and most airplanes. On the top and the front, blue lights are used for decoration and are used for securing the top hatch of the tombstone. In the front lie six multi-purpose cannons, four of which are smaller and two slightly larger ones. HUD 1000.png|The HUD displaying True Spoop's contact information 1230.png|The HUD receiving a file 1350.png|Instructions received for the Spoops The Maua One has a heads-up display mounted in the front windshield. This is used to display information as well as other things like instructions True Spoop may need to relay to the pilots. The HUD is an essential feature because there is no other room to put buttons since the windshield wakes up the entire front of the tombstone. Specifications Have A Spoopy Evening Top.png|Top of Maua One (No extended engines) Have A Spoopy Evening Front.png|Front of Maua One showing Spoops Have A Spoopy Evening Side.png|Side of Maua One (no extended engines) Have A Spoopy Evening.png|Full view of Maua One (no extended engines) Dimensions *Length: 25.144 meters *Width: 15.781 meters *Height: 3.61 meters Propulsion *Four main space-grade pulsing engines **Can also function as heavy ion engines *Eight additional fast-escape/rapid takeoff engines Crew *Two Spoops minimum to drive and operate communications *Base commander (True Spoop and the Mechanical Assistants) Weaponry *Four multi-purpose 1.514 meter cannons *Two multi-purpose 2.313 meter cannons *Self destruct mechanism Ammunition *Mk.IV particle-accelerated forward-firing expanding wireframe portal capable rapid-velocity peanut *Wireframe portals *Mk. IV Rapid Fire Remotely Controlled Atom-Splitting Scissors __FORCETOC__